


JohnLock Random Oneshots (Other Characters too)

by JohnAshleighWatson



Category: Sherlock (TV), johnlock - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Other, Random Stories, one shots, open request, sherlock bbc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 22:52:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10501116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnAshleighWatson/pseuds/JohnAshleighWatson
Summary: JohnLock Random Oneshots (Other Characters too)Characters:Sherlock HolmesJohn WatsonMycroft HolmesGreg LestradeMolly HooperJim MoriatyAnd You!Ships:Sherlock X JohnSherlock X ReaderJohn X ReaderMycroft X GregMycroft X ReaderGreg X ReaderMolly X ReaderMoriaty X SherlockMoriaty X Reader





	

**Author's Note:**

> Requests are open so do comment down below what one shots you want to read!
> 
> Any Trigger Warnings for the stories will be placed before the stories begin so don't say I didn't warn you.

((This is from my Edit))

A loud boom erupted from the flat and 2 figures flew out from the windows of the now exploding flat which was once their home.

Landing with a crunch, the 2 men landed on the hard ground.

"John...?" Sherlock said, barely a whisper as he looked at his unconscious friend.

"John?" Sherlock repeated, now more worried than ever. He quickly got up and a pain shot through his entire body, blood was all over him but that didn't bother him. His friend was not responding at all!

"Mycroft? Mrs. Hudson?" Sherlock shouted in a panic tone, John's life is now on the line. Sherlock quickly got to his friend's side to check his pulse, weak but still beating.

Feeling his pockets, Sherlock found a phone in his pant pocket and quickly tried to assess the situation. Mrs. Hudson and Mycroft soon emerged from the back alley and quickly ran over to see Sherlock trying to communicate with the responder on call but failing miserably.

What seemed to be hours, which was in fact just less than 5 minutes but to Sherlock it felt like forever, two ambulances pulled up and got John on a gurney in a blink of an eye and drove off while the second ambulance assisted the others on and drove after the first one.

When they reached the Hospital, Sherlock slipped away from the group and went to find where John was.

"Hello, has John Watson arrived?" Sherlock asked, deducing the receptionist.

"He's currently in the operating room but you can wait at waiting room 4." The receptionist smiled before going on with her business.

He muttered a silent thanks and got to the waiting room where Mycroft already was.

'Brother... Are you alright?" Mycroft spoke, trying his hardest to make his voice sound sympathetic. Sherlock couldn't reply. His hands were crossed and his eyes close, trying to deduce the situation. There were so many possibilities that could happen and most of them did not include Sherlock.

What really was hours later and a ton of doctors and nurses running in and out of the operating theater later, John was alive and in the green zone but unconscious due to the drugs they gave him. They moved him to a room and ushered Sherlock and Mycroft in and doctors explained what happened and left the 2 men alone.

"Oh John.. John.." Sherlock went to John's side and held his hand and tried to get some sign of a response from the unconscious man.

John's POV:

Everything was white then black. All I remember was the explosion then suddenly Sherlock's voice was all I heard then I was in an ambulance then I went out and now, I felt someone holding my hand. It feels like Sherlock's hand. It perfect molded with my hand and gave me a quick squeeze before what I assumed was that he fell asleep.

I tried moving but to no avail. My eyes felt like they were glued shut, my body was numb and I couldn't move my mouth or make a sound. 

Is this what death feels like? But I'm not dead.. I can still hear my heart beating softly.. I can still feel Sherlock's hand... Is this what a coma feels like? Oh God.. what if I never wake up? What will Sherlock do? Will he pull the plug on me? 

"John... If you can hear me.. Please wake up soon and prove these doctors wrong. Or squeeze my hand or do anything to respond. Please... I know Mycroft said that caring is not an advantage and I followed him... But since I met you, Your have been in my Mind place ever since and you have a special place in my heart. So please... Wake up.." Sherlock spoke and I felt drops of tears on my hand which were quickly wiped away. ((I know Sherlock wouldn't say that but shush. it's fanfiction. anything goes.))

Soon, I felt like crying. I wanted to react but all I could do is cry in my mind and try to clench my fist to let Sherlock know I heard him. 

"John!?" Sherlock's panicked tone arose. "John?" 

I clenched my fist and managed to squeeze Sherlock's hand. Finally! I quickly felt Sherlock's hand getting pulled away and lights shone into my eyes.

"Mr Watson? Ah, He's waking up. Turn down the lights for a moment." Suddenly, the lights were dimmed and I could see alittle better.

I looked around and saw Sherlock was not in the room. "Sherlock?" my voice cracked and my mouth felt dry as the desert.

"Here's some water sir." A nurse says as she passes me a cup of water and I quickly drink it up, letting the water moisten up my mouth. ((that sounded weird)

"Where's Sherlock?" I ask again, this time louder than before.

"He's outside, we can send him in now if you want." A doctor says, finishing a quick check on the machines around me.

I nod and they leave the room one by one and Sherlock finally comes in.

"You.. did you hear anything?" Sherlock said, taking a seat next to me and looking into my eyes.

"Yes.. I believed you indirectly confessed your love for me." I said, smiling to break to tension.

"Yes... I think I did. So.. Don't ever do that again." 

"Oh trust me. Being in a coma was not fun and very challenging. That's one thing I'm never gonna do again."

Sherlock comes over and hugs me and I hug him back. 

 

"Promise me?" Sherlock says, still hugging me.

"You make it sound so childish" I chuckle.

"Fine... Always?"

"Always."

Word Count: 940

((Maybe "Always" can be our Forever))

//Sorry it was not specific enough.. this chapter was alittle dragged on because I got stuck halfway.. Anyways, Requests are open so do request! Kudos for your favourite story and suscribe to me to get updated on more of my stories!//


End file.
